Harry's Second Year
by DarkHime213
Summary: Harry second year at Hogwarts will be just as exhausting as the first.


I don't own Harry Potter. **Please enjoy**

Harry hides in the back compartment of the train. His summer had been a nightmare because of one Albus Dumbledore.

Flashback

"Harry isn't here headmaster he is at camp with his friends." Vernon was on his last nerve with the old coot  
"I see but I believe its best that he returns home I need to speak with him." He forces himself into the house Minerva right behind him.  
"I will not ruin my nephew's first day at camp. He deserves to have fun." Vernon was ready to call the police but thought against it.  
"how could you send him to a camp when his life is in danger. Do you not care for him at all." She turns to Albus screaming about how terrible muggles or something. Harry was becoming more and more annoyed. He was hiding under his invisibility cloak upstairs holding Tom close to his chest. Severus and Lucius threw up a ward that neutralizes magic and magic items unless the person or item was keyed into the ward.  
"I am going to ask you to leave one more time or you will be hearing from my lawyer." They glanced around the room one last more time.  
"I see you are busy we will return tomorrow to talk with Harry." Vernon slammed the door silently screaming.  
"The never of that old coot. Harry, you can come down now." He rushed down that stairs and went to set the table the black journal placed snuggly in his satchel. "He wasted so much time might not be able to finish dinner on time."  
"I can do the salads. Dudley and I picked fresh fruits and vegetable from the garden yesterday." He finishes preparing the fruit salad and had a thought. "I'm still going to camp, right?"  
"Oh yes of course. You and Draco planned to go camping since Christmas break, I would never force you to stay." Harry smiled up at his uncle just as Dudley rushed inside.  
"Sorry I'm late so old guy with one eye kept asking me what camp you went to."  
"They didn't hurt you did they, Dudley?" Vernon was once again furious at them harassing Dudley.  
"No, but this tall brown-haired guy with bright amber eyes was telling me not to tell him anything. Hey, harry do you know him?" Harry thought about it but couldn't picture anyone fitting that description.  
"Let not think about it know boys. We have to finish dinner and then we have to pack for our trip to Greece." Both aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were ecstatic to be going to Greece.  
"Oh, Vernon I already have the boys packed." Petunia stepped through the door smiling. "Now how is dinner coming along you know Severus is coming over tonight with his guess." Everyone imagens Severus's date. They all jump from a scream.  
"Okay, who just screamed?" Harry checked on Vernon who was checking on the food.  
"Dudley and I are alright. Harry?" He throws up a thumbs up and goes to look outside.  
"Aunt there back." They here another scream, and Harry look back out. "and the dog seems to be chasing them away."  
"Oh, I wonder if that is Severus. He had a lovely little guard dog that enjoyed chasing the Potter prat and his friends around." She giggled at the memory.  
"Isn't that the dog that chased Potter and Blackout our wedding?" She smiled and nodded.  
"That must be his guess." When the screaming stopped Harry went to open the door and the Poodle rushed up ready to give kisses. "She so cute Uncle Sev can I pet her?"  
"Go head she just spent a few hours watching Draco and standing guard, so she is ready to play." The poodle started licking Harry and Dudley when he stepped up all over. She was going back in forth from Harry, Petunia, and Dudley.

End of flashback

The train whistled snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He looked around seeing a few Ravenclaw Gryffindor upper years sitting around him.  
"Hey Harry, how are you." Mia started to pet his head softly. He had met her while in Greece.  
"I'm doing better but the headmaster nearly drove my family nuts." he relaxed in her arms checking to see if he still had Tom.  
"Well rest for now. Percy and I will watch over you until we reach Hogwarts." She slams down a cup revealing two dice. The sight makes everyone groans except her and Percy.  
"What are you guys playing?" She smiles and pats his head.  
"She can teach you when you're older." Percy hadn't even looked up from his book as he collected his winnings.  
"Dang it Percy."  
"Shoot can I give you an iou."  
"One round of rock paper scissors just one Mistress Mia." Harry dozed off listening to Mia's victims' whines.  
The train came to a stop and Harry jerked awake surprise he slept so long. Mia was just packing up and Percy had been the one to wake him up. Conrad was giving him a worried look but stay quiet.  
"Hey, Harry how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing better Percy. Have the started unloading yet?" Before he could answer a knock on the door stopped him.  
"Percy comes here quick the twins are about to kill Ginny." Percy rushed out of the room. Ron waved but followed close behind.  
"Honestly she hasn't even been sorted yet and she's already causing trouble for her brothers." Conrad picked up the rest of his and Percy things and left the cart with Harry and his sister.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Harry oh Harry." She screamed from down that hall. Harry ran to the nearest table and started a conversation. had been avoiding her ever since they met.  
"Susan Hi how was your summer?" He was desperate, and he knew she could tell. She gave him a smile.  
"It was great Harry my aunt and I did some traveling, but we mostly relaxed at home." She keeps talking about random events until Ginny left the library in a huff. "Okay explain why you not giving her a chance I thought you were a nice guy." Harry looked annoying but could tell she was just playing from Neville's smirk.  
"Okay, one I am a nice guy okay and two that girl is nuts." He opens some books and starts working on some homework. "She really is. Draco and I met her when shopping for our school supplies. Severus had to threat to deduct points if she didn't stop following us."  
"Really she seems cool." Hannah waved Draco over. "Lavender told me she was able to shut Granger up is it true?"  
"Yeah, it true but only when it's night thought." Neville closed the potions book. "She is very alright with letting that know it all talk all she wants during the day." Everyone could tell he was very annoyed at something.  
"Okay, what's got you two so ticked off?" Harry and Susan jumped at the three others reaction.  
"You don't know?" Hannah and Draco jumped up shocked at Neville's words.  
"If we did, we wouldn't be asking." Draco pulled out his ranking sheet and passed it down. Pansy sat down glaring at the table along with Daphne.  
"How is she ranked one she nearly failed Potions, Herbology and I know it was the best in Dada. Draco that spot should be yours and if not yours that at least some random Ravenclaws?" Pansy a nodded along. "Wait when did you get this?"  
"They should have been sent to you." Draco took his back and sneered at his number two rank.  
"I was traveling so I most likely missed placed mine. What about you Harry."  
"I didn't receive anything."  
"Nothing?" Neville asked out loud.  
"Not one thing?" He looked around confused. "What isn't that normal?"  
"No over the summer most clubs send out recruitment letters." Susan holds up her knitting club invitation and Hannah holds out her and Neville's Gardening club invites. Even Draco holds up a music club invite.  
"I didn't even know we had clubs?" Harry looked at everyone.  
"Well, first years aren't the courage to join during there first year only there second and clubs send out invites to those that seem likely to join," Pansy explain where the clubs are how to sign up for them and who to talk to.  
"How come you all know so much about this?"  
"Our Hogwarts letters explained all of this." They looked around nervously.  
"My aunt said my letter was missing something, but we decided after my first year that they didn't offer those class anymore, so it was fine. I guess we were wrong." He looked down more annoyed. "I need to go talk to uncle Severus."  
"You can talk to him tomorrow Harry checks the time?" He pulls out the pocket watch Severus got him for his birthday.  
"Shoot where going to be late bye guys." They left the Library rushing for their common room.  
"We should leave to?" Draco help Pansy and Daphne pack when Susan squealed causing Madam Pince to glare at them.  
"I forgot to ask how he met Ginny." Draco laughed and promised to tell them later before leaving.

This took a while to type up but I'm happy I did. **Bye bye**


End file.
